The Horror of Our Love
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: When 19 year old Saruhiko Fushimi becomes a vampire, a creature hated and shunned by the rest of humanity, he must choose between the man he loves and his remaining humanity, or the only people he may ever be able to call family. Sarumi, MikoRei, slightly future, vampire!AU.


**Hi guys, nice to meet you, not much to say except to warn you this fic is set roughly in the year 2513, the technology hasn't advanced much, just about as much as it has in K.**

**Okay yaoi, enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Change

Saruhiko Fushimi felt like crap.

He felt like _total_ crap. All of today and most of yesterday he had been feeling awful, moan, groan, fall down awful, though oddly enough he had felt mostly fine last night.

His throat burned, he'd had colds, sore throats and the like before but this wasn't the same. Aside from feeling as though he had swallowed a bowl of razor blades the inside of his throat _literally_ felt hot.

His skin was extra sensitive, even his favorite shirt chafed no matter how he moved or stood. The sunlight burned like the rays were extra concentrated though Fushimi wasn't sweating, he glanced at his arms, they were red sometimes and normal others, he wondered if he was getting a rash.

His eyes were the worst; they watered like crazy and burned as though they were too dry when it was exactly the opposite.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and shifted against the tree he was seated under and leaning against while watching the game. The bark rubbed against his sensitive skin under his shirt and it burned as though someone was rubbing a vegetable grater against his skin. God Saruhiko hated vegetables.

Finally he gave up any attempt of trying to put up with this and have any participation in what was going on today.

As his best friend Misaki Yata ran over to him after scoring a home run (their gang HOMRA was playing baseball), Saruhiko stood.

"I'm not feeling well Yata, I'm going home," he said. His best friend (and not-so-secret crush) frowned at him, concerned.

"Yeah, you don't look so good. And you've been acting weird all day what's wrong?" Asked Yata.

Fushimi shrugged, "dunno, I just feel like shit."

Yata moved forwards and reached up to feel Fushimi's forehead, Fushimi's heart stuttered even though he knew it was useless, Yata would never see him that way. And besides, his friend was probably straight. Probably, despite being a girl-phobic total virgin.

Probably.

Okay, maybe not. But still, Saruhiko knew he would never look at _him_ that way.

Yata had barely touched Fushimi's forehead when he yanked his hand back, "shit, Saru, you're really burning up. You want me to walk you home?"

Fushimi clicked his tongue again, "I'll be fine, it's just a cold or something, you stay here and have fun." Ignoring the redhead's worried protests he gave a careless wave and strolled off.

Just then the sun came out from behind a pair of fluffy white clouds and doused everyone in light.

To Saruhiko it was like being slapped in the face with a metal pipe. He staggered, actually staggered and, hissing from pain, brought his arm up to shield his eyes.

Yata ran over to him but he waved the smaller male off again, "it's nothing, my eyes are just a bit sensitive right now," he said.

Yata didn't budge, "I really think I should walk you back, can you even see through that Saru?"

The 'that' he was referring to was probably the tears Fushimi's eyes were releasing in response to the suns rays, Fushimi blinked and blinked and the water still didn't let up. His eyes really were sensitive today.

"I'm fine; you go back and have fun. I'll be alright, I can see." Saruhiko promised, not a complete lie, he sort of could, and he idly noticed that his vision seemed sharper than usual, his glasses didn't seem to be helping as much as they normally did, even when he looked over the top of their rim he could still see rather well.

He would have to get a new prescription soon, but for now he just gave Yata a reassuring look, or tried to anyway.

Yata studied him with sharp, sceptical brown eyes but after a while smiled and nodded, "okay then, I'll see you when I get back. If you get any worse or you need anything, call me."

"Yeah, fine," Saruhiko promised, though secretly he was touched. He began to walk off.

"I mean that you damn monkey!" Yata called after him, he acknowledged his friends words with another wave and then walked past Izumo Kusanagi who was refereeing and out of the park.

"Hmm," the twenty-six year old blond who was HOMRA's oldest member and one of it's original founding three, now whittled down to two with Tatara Totsuka's death, looked after Fushimi with a considering look in his brown eyes.

Izumo chewed on his lower lip, not usually a habit he indulged in, he was far too sophisticated for that, but Fushimi's 'sickness' was troubling him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was turning into…" Izumo trailed off and dismissed the thought with a smile and a soft snicker, no way, what were the chances of that happening?

* * *

Fushimi stumbled back to the apartment building he shared with Yata, it wasn't much but he was with Yata, he didn't need much.

He opened the door and stumbled on the doorstep, he wiped his stinging eyes.

A hand caught the door, preventing it from shutting on him, "thanks," Saruhiko muttered, moving inside and to the side so the person could pass him.

"Not at all Mr. Fushimi," a deep male voice said smoothly.

Fushimi glanced up at the stranger, he knew it was a stranger, he didn't recognize that voice. So how did this man know his name? It appeared to be a dark-haired male a few inches taller than Saruhiko was himself.

He blinked and his vision cleared slightly, his eyes no longer watering so much now that he was out of the sun.

Now he could see it was a tall male with blue-black hair more blue than his own which lent more towards black-brown. The young man was smiling politely but there was an amused look in his eye that sort of made Fushimi feel like this man knew something he didn't, like how they knew each other maybe?

His hair was longer at the front than it was at the back and it sort of stuck out to one side. He appeared to be a few years older than Fushimi, mid to early twenties; he wore glasses with thinner rims than Fushimi's and his eyes were a startling shade of _purple._

He dressed well in a long zip-up twilight blue coat and white scarf despite the heat of the day and neat black pants that must've cost a fortune. He looked rich, was pale and ridiculously handsome.

Yeah, Saruhiko was only about a thousand percent certain he had never seen this man before in his life.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" He asked, hand still hovering protectively around his stinging eyes.

This man couldn't live near him, he was obviously far to wealthy (and fabulous) to live in the same apartment building as Fushimi and Yata and other than that Fushimi couldn't think of anywhere else they might've met.

He couldn't have been a teacher at Fushimi's old school, he remembered all of his teachers, unfortunately, and had dropped out before attending Highschool.

HOMRA was the only other place he could think of and this man obviously wasn't a gangster nor could Fushimi picture him hanging out in a bar like Izumo's. Not that it wasn't a nice bar; it was just…no…

The man smiled, "we haven't. My name is Reisi Munakata. But I know you Saruhiko Fushimi, and more importantly, I know what's wrong with you."

"What's…wrong with me?" Fushimi managed, doubled over slightly. Now it was the pain in his throat that was bothering him. The pain seemed to be making his other senses sharper, either that or the lady on the phone by the elevator was talking really loudly and wearing way to much perfume.

He could smell Munakata's cologne too but it wasn't as thick or as off-putting as the woman's perfume. He could also see the individual fibres on Munakata's coat. He looked through his glasses, his vision blurred. He frowned and looked over his glasses lenses, his vision sharpened again.

_What the Hell? _He frowned again.

Munakata smiled and stepped aside, this allowed the sunlight to stream through the transparent glass doors and hit Saruhiko full in the face. He gasped and bought his arm up instinctively to shield his eyes.

_"That,"_ Munakata said, stepping back between Fushimi and the suns rays, allowing the younger man to lower his arm.

"That," Fushimi echoed, he didn't seem capable of doing much more than parroting Munakata.

Munakata smiled and gestured to the empty gym room off to the side, "If you have a moment? I'd prefer to explain this in private."

He walked into the gym and, despite the 'stranger danger!' warnings ringing in his head, Fushimi followed.

When they entered the room Munakata placed himself between Fushimi and the open window again, for which Fushimi was grateful. It didn't stop him from being suspicious though.

"How do you know me, and what's going on with me? You mean this isn't natural?"

Munakata inclined his head, "ask yourself that question Mr. Fushimi. Your eyesight, your skin, your other senses, the feeling in your throat, the way you haven't been able to eat or drink properly for days now, your strength and speed and your inability to sleep at night. Does this feel normal to you?"

Fushimi tensed, how did he know all of that? "What the Hell is going on?" He asked softly.

Munakata gave him a look that was partly amused and very understanding, "you're becoming a vampire, Mr. Fushimi."

…

There was dead silence between the two of them, Fushimi's mind raced, no, he couldn't be becoming a vampire, the chances of that were…but all the symptoms fit…but he could _not_ be becoming a vampire, especially not now.

Vampires were uncommon, to say the least, they became reality when, 500 or so years ago, a WWII scientist named Adolf. K. Weismann was working on a mutant human gene. When his lab in Dresden, Germany, was bombed the virus escaped, infecting Weismann himself, he'd been about 22 at the time.

The virus attached itself to a junk DNA strand that grew during adolescence and died off usually around a person's early twenties or when they reached full maturity. This meant it usually only affected girls from the ages of 12-18 and boys from 14-20, though variations were known to happen, so Fushimi was still within the age range for his gender. Still, the chances of someone becoming a vampire were _literally_ five million to one.

The virus infected just about everyone at one point in their lives but only certain adolescents had this junk DNA strand necessary, without it for the virus to take hold of and mutate the body's immune system fought it off without the person even noticing it was there. But it looked like Fushimi might be that lucky one in five million.

The body trying and failing to fight off the Change made the person stronger and faster than a normal person, this increased the longer the vampire lived, the body kept trying and kept failing, making the person stronger and stronger. Their skin grew much more sensitive too, making sunlight burn their skin and eyes, and since they needed to stay in the dark, they were able to see in it much better.

It also enhanced their senses and ability to heal, their canine teeth grew into fangs and their saliva developed special enzymes to paralyse or entrance their pray and to clot or thin blood as necessary. But that wasn't due to the body trying to fight of the change; it was the body adapting to hunt its new prey.

People.

Vampires, as the name suggested, needed to drink blood, more specifically _human _blood, to live, thus why they were called _vampires_, though some scientists suggested that it wasn't actually the _blood_ that vampires needed but a person's life force, part of their will to live. It must take a lot of will to live to live forever_._

Yeah, vampires were immortal, the bodies ability to heal kept them at their prime age, around mid-twenties for the most part, but if a vampire was bitten and changed at older than that, they stayed that age. All vampires were venomous; their fangs developed the poison that acted as a liquid version of the virus. Once it got into the bloodstream it could affect anyone of any age, regardless if they had the DNA strand or not. But only the oldest vampires had venom potent enough to actually change a person so that wasn't a real issue.

As you can imagine this didn't sit to well with the majority of the human population, especially since the virus had been created by Germany during the second world war, no, the Allies especially really didn't like that. That was why in parts of the worldit was still legal to hunt vampires down and kill them.

Japan was one of the more accepting countries, but only just. There was a stigma against vampires worse than any race or gender issue the past had ever seen. It wasn't exactly uncommon for law enforcers to turn a blind eye if vampires were attacked and beaten to death. New vampires especially, they weren't much stronger than humans since their bodies hadn't been fighting the change for long and they weren't used to their new abilities. Plus they often couldn't control their new strength and bloodlust, leading them to attack, hurt and sometimes kill people. This made them easy targets.

Fushimi swore, everything was beginning to make sense to him now, but it was so much more than that. The people in HOMRA were all good people, they might all be crass gangsters but they were _good people._ And _so_ accepting. They didn't care about a person's age, gender, race, religion or any of that. And, until recently, they wouldn't have cared if a person was a vampire.

That had all changed when, last month, a vampire had attacked and killed their leader Mikoto Suoh's fiancé; Tatara Totsuka.

Everyone had loved Totsuka, even Fushimi who really didn't think much of HOMRA and was only there because of Yata. HOMRA was still after Totsuka's murderer but it wasn't looking good.

If they found out he was a vampire now at worst they might kill him, the _least _they would do was hate him.

Misaki would hate him.

"Here," Munakata threw a small vial to Fushimi and, reflexively, the teen caught it. It was filled with a thick red liquid that smelled amazing, Fushimi knew instantly what it was.

"It's blood, mine. Drink it when you change and it should control your bloodlust, for a while at least. Be warned, most changes take around a week, from how far along you are I'd say you still have at least three more days. But if a human bleeds in front of you the smell of their blood will trigger your change instantly."

"How do you know so much?" Asked Fushimi, still staring at the vial.

Munakata smiled, his pearly white fangs glinted in the light.

Fushimi stared, "oh…right."

"I'd like to make you an offer, Mr. Fushimi," Munakata said, "I have a couple of vampires living with me, we'd like you to join us, at least for a while. You'll have safety and privacy away from humans and we can help you. We really can. You can learn to control it, to have a normal life, mostly. And you'll be around people who understand, who wont judge or hate you, no matter what."

Fushimi tilted the vial this way and that, watching the blood slosh around inside as he thought about what he was becoming. And he was, he knew it in his heart.

They would all hate him if he stayed, _Misaki _would hate him."

"When. And where?"

* * *

**Whoa! That was longer than I thought it would be. Yay! I've wanted to write this fic for ages. I had the first three chapters written up on my computer and USB but then they ****_both_**** broke. Can you believe that?**

**Anyway, I hope that wasn't too complicated and confusing, I promise not to do a huge long-winded explanation like that again (there's really no need now that you guys know everything).**

**Anyway, tell me what you think guys (but please be nice, this is m first K yaoi, I'm nervous)**

**Kay, see you next time, bye!**


End file.
